


Prelude: PO3: Avengers Assemble

by RachaelBmine



Series: PO3: Avengers Assemble [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, poly love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelBmine/pseuds/RachaelBmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers team in the Marvel Cinematic Universe with two original female characters as part of the team. The team shares a polymorous relationship among themselves. Their relationship is committed, loving, and non abusive. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ.</p><p>This AU begins after AoU and includes the Characters listed, Steve Rogers (Captain America), Tony Stark (Iron Man), Sam Wilson (The Falcon), Thor Odinson, Natasha Romanov (Black Widow), Bucky Barnes (The Winter Soldier), and Clint Barton (Hawkeye).</p><p>Bruce Banner/The Hulk is MIA</p><p>This is a AU that I made up in my mind. I do not own any Marvel characters, or rights to any of Marvel's stories. I am simply a fan using the idea of these characters to fuel my imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude: Stark Tower

**Author's Note:**

> **Attention**  
> I created a Pinterest board,[ "Avenger's HQ - The Team's living quarters,"](https://www.pinterest.com/ladyloveslife/po3-avengers-hq/)to give you the interior design of the Avengers living area. Each team members room will be  
> unique to them and who I feel they are as characters. These are loose examples, but you get the idea.

**Saturday --- 0100 hours --- Stark Tower --- Visual entertainment chamber**

"Where the FUCK is everybody at!?" Cassie screamed belligerently, throwing herself back across the large couch after putting away the second movie they watched that night. Two brown eyes blinked at her from within the hooded Spiderman snuggie next to her on the couch. She rolled her eyes.  


“Come on, you must have noticed…” she waited for a reply that didn’t come. “Zoe, we haven’t seen anyone for five days now. They would have filled us in if there was another full team mission,” she looked down at her hands “especially after what happened last time.”  


“I know Cassie, but don’t worry. If something were up Tony would have let Pep know by now and she would have told us when she stopped by for lunch yesterday-“  


A loud groan escaped Cassie’s lips, “Zo, Tony doesn’t remember anything that doesn’t directly affect him, and everything else he just gets Jarvis to remember for him.”  


“Alright then, lets do this,” Zoe shouted and jumped up.  


“Umm, do what?” Cassie deadpanned.  


“Jarvis!?” she winked at her companion still sprawled across the couch.  


“Yes, Ms. Indomitable Z,” the familiar voice spoke into the room like Vision himself were there with them.  


“I need a location of one, Steve Rogers.”  


“Coordinates for Captain Steven Rogers have been uploaded to your mobile device.” The room replied efficiently.  


The women hovered over the tablet that rested on Zoe’s lap as Tony’s personal GPS system swirled and zoomed into the specific location of Captain America himself. They both gasped as the image cleared to give them a satellite visual of the large A emblazoned across the top of the building. They looked at each other in disbelief.  


“Mother Fuckers!”


	2. Prelude: New Avenger's HQ

****

**Sunday --- 1830 hours --- New Avenger’s Headquarters --- Main Hall  
**

Sun-rays filtered through the windows that made up the side of the building that was now HQ, outdone only by the smoothed shine of Steve Rogers’ proud blond hair. He chuckled at the scattered Bifrost runes on the lawn as Tony stood beside him complaining about Thor’s inability to land in the same spot twice. The Asgardian had just appeared in a gust of wind and flashing of lights and stood in the grass waving proudly at them.  


“Tony, it’s been weeks since we last saw him give the guy a break,” he attempted to reason with the one who would never be reasoned with.  


“Strays, Cap. That’s what you have here,” the ticking seconds echoed in the silence between them as Tony eyed his captain. “An orphan, a Russian ex-assassin, who is scary as hell, I might add, an Asgardian who has refused the throne… Me, of all people… and now… a steampunked, PTSD basket case that could kill you all without so much as blinking,” he finally caught the attention of those blue eyes.  


“That won’t happen.” Steven said with such finality that Tony was almost convinced. They stood face to face, such a familiar position for the two, always pulling in opposite directions while trying to reach the same goal.  


“Alright,” Tony conceded “if that’s what the Captain says, then that’s what it is… Just-“ he hesitated as he heard Thor’s near deafening salutations coming down the main hall. “Just stay objective and don’t lose sight of the bigger picture. That’s all I have to say.”  


He finished just in time to be enveloped by two brawny arms that lifted him from the floor.  


“Tony, the man made of iron,” Thor beamed.  


“Actually, its-“  


“And Steve Rogers, the mightiest Captain in Midgard.” Steve offered his hand for a shake but Thor engulfed him in his arms, squeezing him to his chest.  


“Ah!” he exclaimed once he placed Steve back on his own two feet, “I arrived just in time, I see we are having visitors.”  


The three peered into the sky as the chopper prepared to land on the helipad atop the building.  


“Oh, no that’s Natasha bringing in Zoe and Cassie. The team is finally all here,” Steve grinned.  


“Well even better! Lead us Captain, we must welcome them properly!”  


The group navigated through the halls and took the roof access elevator to the helipad above, making it just as the bird was being powered down. Thor raised a hand to the ladies, glad to see them after so long. Steve kept his ‘Cap’ smile on and his cool posture, hooking his thumbs into his belt loops, but inside his heart was doing a foxtrot around his ribcage. Tony stayed conspicuously close to the elevator doors.  


They watched as Nat turned and seemed to have a lengthy discussion with her passengers before they finally unloaded. Steve and Thor immediately headed for the bird to greet the ladies, winds whipping around their heads. Sam Wilson was suddenly coming to a landing next to Tony with a huge grin on his face, wings contracting into the slim line pack on his back.  


“Falcon.”  


“Tony, what’s up man?” He pulled his goggles off. “Zo and Cas are here, come on, let see what took them so long.”  


He turned to jog over just to feel a hand grab his pack. He looked at Tony in disbelief, after two weeks of seeing them in passing while moving here, and a week of not seeing them at all, Sam viewed this as a personal attack on his well being. Tony just held up a finger and shook his head three times. Sam turned and watched as pleasant smiles turned into frowns and pointed fingers and then tears, sending Steve’s hands up and his shoulders to his ears. Thor gazed at the emotions flying back and forth with a confused scowl, Steve had not behaved as a Captain should and somehow hurt the ladies. He didn’t know what to do so he settled on opening his arms for Zoe to rest her head on his chest.  


Steve finally pointed over his shoulder towards Tony, laying blame on the true culprit, but when Zoe, Cassie, and Natasha looked all they saw was the elevator light on signaling that it was going down. 


	3. Prelude: Dining Hall

****

**Sunday --- 2015 hours --- New Avenger’s Headquarters --- Main Hall**  


Eventually all was forgiven, particularly when the ladies saw the living quarters that the group had. They were housed on the opposite end of the small staff of ex-SHIELD officers that worked with the team, which meant more privacy for their close knit group. 

The doors slid open as Jarvis greeted all of them by rank and name, Zoe drawing more than a few amused looks as she was greeted. Steve walked along a short hall explaining the layout of the facility and the sleeping arrangements. 

As the hall ended it opened into a larger hall going right and left, on the left the group came to the expansive kitchen and dining area created especially for the Avengers team. The kitchen, at the far end of the room, was a streak of black and stainless steel, everything gleaming from being thoroughly cleaned and polished. The refrigerator was always well stocked according to Thor and an organized yet easy to use cabinet system covered nearly every wall. 

Closest to where Cas and Zoe stood, in the back of the room, was a full bar complete with a wall length wine and beer cold storage system. There seemed to be quite the sophisticated supply of all types of spirit that one could want. None of them were heavy drinkers, however, they did all have particular tastes of one brand or another. The ladies glanced at each other, wordlessly agreeing to explore the cooler more at a later time. 

The center of the room was graced with two long rustic hardwood tables, lined with overstuffed chairs and beautiful wooden benches. Obviously a handmade “house” warming gift from Clint, who never ceased to astonish his team with his never ending talents. Two steps led down into the space before them and they are greeted by the men lounging at one of the tables, none other than Sam Wilson and Tony Stark. 

"Well, well, well," Cas said as she glared at Tony. "Looks like you found your way here just fine Stark." 

"Forgive me." He says with his palms together in prayer hands. 

"Oh, we forgive you sweetheart," Zoe said and planted a kiss on his cheek before flinging herself into Sam's open lap. 

Natasha smirked at Tony's shameless beg for mercy. "Alright guys, we have a lot to see before dinner," ordered Steve "let's keep moving." 

"Yes, mom," Cassie, Sam, and Tony replied in unison. The team moved back into the hall, with their laughter echoing behind them.


	4. Prelude: Living quarters

\--- **_/A\_** \--- 

The hall looped around the rooms in the center in a hexagonal shape, starting with Sam directly across from the dining hall. He stepped to the door and it immediately slid open to allow him access. His room was full of books on shelves, an incredibly large TV was mounted on the wall with movies and several gaming consoles stored on shelves below it. It smelled mildly of cedar and leather and the room was bathed in earth tones and golden light. A frosted glass wall with a width of about seven feet across partitioned the room a little past the middle of the room, a leather couch sat in front of the glass with an acoustic guitar next to it on its stand. Zoe smirked knowingly. Sam was quite the talented singer and had surprised no one when he started up a three man band with a couple of friends from the SHEILD staff that worked at HQ. To the right of the room stood a full sized pool table, and a king sized bed clad in layers of soft quilts. After the man had enthusiastically shown them his living space they all moved out of the room and walked to the left back past the entry hall towards Steve’s room. 

Steve’s room was neat and simply furnished, making the space look too large for just one person. He had a desk with a bookshelf next to it, an average sized TV, and a king sized bed. All of which seemed to have come with the room. There were, however, touches of Steve’s past here and there. The desk was crowned with a beautiful vintage ‘38 Emerson radio and on the walls hung preserved articles of the beginnings of SHEILD with a youthful Peggy Carter pictured. By some miracle, or the magical workings of Nick Fury, the original Captain America uniform hung on the wall above the bed, glass cased and preserved. The same frosted glass wall stood past the halfway point of the room just as the room before it. Zoe and Cas marveled at the suit above Cap’s bed that predated them my several decades. Steve sat on the bed next to them recounting a few short stories of his early day as America’s Captain. The ladies sat listening to stories they had heard dozens of times but were still captivated by. Soon it was time to move on to their own living space and their excitement rose. 

They came Zoe and Cassie’s room, each woman taking a moment to test the doors scanner that allowed them access. It was simple enough and the body scans from Stark Tower had transferred perfectly. Everyone entered the large room and looked around, none of the team (other than Tony who had a hand in the design) had been able to enter the room once it was complete so everyone was having a new experience. Both sides of the room were decked out with their own large computer screens and desks, bookshelves, and lounging areas with plush rugs. Pendant lights of yellows, reds, and blues hang from the ceiling, washing the room in a warm glow. 

The California king sized bed that graced the center of the room was covered in plush pillows and a huge faux rabbit fur throw. It seemed to spread across the room forever and would surely swallow the two of them whole. The bed, of course, was never meant for just two people. Cas and Zo glanced at Tony and he just gave them a subtle wink. 

“Damn,” they heard Sam chuckle behind them. 

“Me first,” Cassie shouted and ran for the heavenly pile of pillows and blankets. With a leap she landed on the bed and was immediately engulfed by the softness of the fur throw that covered it. She giggled and pulled herself out of the trap only to see Sam running towards her with Zoe on his back. She barely let out a full scream before they were airborne and crashing down on top of her. So much for breathing. 

After untangling limbs and blankets the three laid back to catch their collective breaths and Cassie noticed directly behind the bed stood the frosted glass wall they had seen before. 

“Okay… I’ll bite,” Cassie turned to look at Steve, “What’s up with the glass walls?” 

“Um, I think this may be my area, I’ll take it from here old man.” Tony chimed in with a heavy slap to the broad shoulders next to him. “Ladies, may I introduce to you, The Frost Network!”


	5. Prelude: The Frost Network

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of the The Frost Network and how the team will be using it from day to day.

“So, ladies, this is what I like to call the “frost” network, modified specially for the new HQ. As you can see it looks like an ordinary frosted glass wall in the middle of the room.”

He eyed the two with his genius-playboy-philanthropist smirk and continued. “However, like everything I create, it _its so much more_. Standby is the standard frost, more for aesthetics than anything else. 

“Tap once, and it blacks out. Great for the light weights and party poopers who want to go to sleep while everyone else enjoys pizza and a movie in the back of the room.” he shot a glance at Steve at "party poopers. "Tap again and it will take you the Avengers/SHIELD Network, complete with the Jarvis interface, access to coms in all of our vechicles, and even video conferencing for when we have field and home teams."

"All of this is of course, voice activated as well, observe," he turned to the now activated glass and requested a video. The harmonizing voices in _Say It_ began filling the room from all sides. Tony stood there [#StarkSwag], arms crossed, and watched as Zoe and Cassie jumped up on the spacious bed and rocked to the beat of Zoe's favorite song. Sam hopped on the bed and pulled the ladies up against him, sandwiching himself between them as they moved their hips. 

"Well he doesn't waste any fucking time," Tony mumbled from his spot at the edge of the bed, feeling a bit put out. He stood up on the mattress, slightly wobbly on his feet, and danced dramatically, with poses and all, in front of Zoe.

"Nat, come on Nat!" Sam yelled as the red head shook her head, hiding her smile behind her hand. Eventually, unable to say no to the excitement in the room, she was up on the bed facing Cassie as they moved to the beat.

The lesson, and tour, were clearly over and forgotten. The group clearly more interested in catching up with each other.

**_\----A----_ **

The night wore on without anyone noticing, the lights in Zoe and Cas's room were lowered, champagne appeared seemingly out of nowhere and Tony filled everyone's glass. Thor's outer robes disappeared, leaving him bare above the waist. Tony's jacket and tie were cast to the side, Sam's shirt had come undone, even Nat was down to a simple tank top. The team, after being separated for a few weeks, had unknowingly yearned for each other during that time. They gravitated towards one another, after dancing to more of Tony's playlist, and ended up on the bed together. Shoulders touching, legs draped over each other, relishing in the closeness and warmth that could only come from the most important people in their lives.

No one real knew where it started or who started it, but lazy kisses and gentle massages were shared between them. Tony decided that they should definitely have a welcoming party for Team 2, Avenger's style. His ideas, as usual, were met with cheers and raised glasses (well all but Steve). With smiles on their faces, they all eventually dosed off on Zoe and Cas's California king. There couldn't be a better way to spend the first night that the entire team was back together.


End file.
